


Clashing Colours

by orphan_account



Series: DirkWeek 2016 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody was stood on the Victory Disk, but Dirk had eyes for one certain Englishman.</p><p>Stuff happens, things are said.</p><p>People used to say that green and orange clashed.</p><p>I thought they looked pretty fucking great together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashing Colours

They stood a little ways across from each other. Me in my poofy arsehole pants and Jake, clad in yellow and his glasses crooked. I surreptitiously glanced left and right to see no one watching them. Missing Roxy behind me, waving her hands frantically to encourage Jake forward.   
Roxy turned away when he stepped forward. My heart pounded. After everything that happened, how would this go? Would he shout? Would I?

“Well – err – we survived.” The grimace on his face and the stutter in his voice made it clear to me that he didn’t want to be here.  
“I didn’t.” Green eyes widened behind glasses as tears threatened to fall. Guilt bloomed in my chest, prickling at my lungs.  
“Brain Ghost Dirk?” The words were breathed, shocked and shaking. I shook my head and tilted my neck up to show the new scar, a few centimetres higher than the other one. A sharp inhale, tears fell and Jake stepped closer for a clearer look. Instinctively, I cupped his face in my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. His hands came up to run over the column of my throat and I remembered examining them in my apartment, so long ago: the small scars, the bites from displeased Tinkerbulls and the middle finger of his left hand, how the tip of his finger veered to the right from the last joint.   
I swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing under his fingers. I continued caress his cheeks as dark hands tentatively travelled to rest on my face.  
“We really have to talk.” I murmured and he nodded, looking to the ground. I could hear his breath catch in his throat and he sobbed,  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean - I didn’t want – I just,” He began stuttering, becoming a jumbled mess of tears and English accent.   
“I know I took off without saying a word and the blasted sugar devils didn’t help matters, but I’ve never been in a relationship Strider. I didn’t know-” He whispered, hiccupping and drawing in gulps of breath every now and again. His voice cracked on the last word and he was interrupted by another wave of tears, louder and more pathetic than the last. I pitied him, in the human and the troll way, as he hid his face in his hands. It was almost as if he was trying to muffle the high pitched, wheezing breaths. I don’t think I have ever been gladder for Hal to be roaming as ARquius than at this moment. Only I could ruin this now. I could think without his mocking commentary.  
“Come on English, you’re a mess. Come here.” I had the urge to add ‘darling’ to the end. Just like I used to. 

I slipped my hands down to his waist and gently tugged him forwards until he was leaning against me, crying into my shoulder and neck while clinging on. One arm secured around his slim waist, I brought my other hand up to slowly twist and rub his hair until his relaxed.

“I didn’t want to break up with you,” he whispers, as if this was a secret for my ears only, voice muffled. Hot breath teases my throat and I slip off my shades, letting them fall to the floor of the lily pad shaped ‘Victory Platform’. I bow my head to rest it against Jake’s, almost temple to temple. “I’ve never been in a relationship before. I didn’t really know the real you.” 

“Who is the real me?” A lilt of humour tinges my sad tone and he giggles,

“Dashingly handsome, Mr Strider. You’re wickedly smart, nerdy and wanting more snuggles than I’d have thought.” He absentmindedly kisses my jaw, before realising what he’s done and pulling away, stuttering apologies and looking at the ground. A flush colours tanned cheeks and I rest my forehead against his. Shushing him slightly, I run the back of the hand in his hair down his jaw until my middle and pointer fingers are curled against his chin and my thumb caresses a corner of his mouth.

“But I never wanted to break up with you though.” Jake glanced up at me as he said that and didn’t look down again. Oh hell, his eyes are such a radiant colour. 

“Would you want to be with someone as clingy as I am? Someone as overbearing?” 

Pain blossomed in my chest from where he smacked me, his eyes narrowed to a glare,  
“You’re not overbearing!” He growled, before calming, “You are, if ever so slightly, clingy,” He murmured, rubbing the spot he had thumped. “But, it was nice. Now I think of it, I rather enjoyed curling up with you for movies and sleeping with you and I liked cuddling up to you at random times in the day.” 

A distinct flashback occurred to me, of a time rather early in our relationship. Jake had been cooking and I’d stole up behind him to pull him close. Just like I’d seen couples do in crappy early 2000s/late 1900s movies. He’d twisted his head to kiss my jaw, giggling, until the food started burning. It had been pancakes – his grandma used to make them him and he’d wanted to share that with me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I buried my face into the juncture of Jake’s neck. He loved me back then. Out rolls reversed as I cried and he awkwardly ran his hands through my hair.   
“You actually used to love me.”   
“Oh Dirk, I still love you.”  
I pulled away from him, registering the look of hurt that flashed over his face and settled into resignation.   
Not thinking for the first time in a long time, I ducked down and kissed him. Properly. On the lips.

It felt like victory. No. It felt like coming home after a battle which everybody survived. Like safety. Like home.

Like love.

A vague thought flashed in my brain, about how orange and green didn’t go together. How it would look horrible together and clash.

Jake tentatively deepened the kiss, twisting his hands in my hair and standing on his tiptoes until I picked him up by his bare thighs. His legs wrapped around my waist and I rested my hands on the curve of his bottom, tilting my head up so we didn’t separate.

He’d have to disagree with the supposed experts in colour – this was a whole different world to theirs and green and orange went together gloriously. Sure it took a little time to settle, but it looked pretty fucking great together. 

Jake pulled away first, blushing and grinning. His eyes sparkled.

‘Yes’, I thought.

He giggled and I joined him, unashamed. He crossed his ankles behind my back and I gripped his thighs. 

‘Hell yes.’

“Dirk, I’m positively sure that I love you.” He dropped his forehead against mine.

‘Hell fucking yes.’

“I love you too.” I whispered against his lips.

We looked pretty fucking great together.


End file.
